Ondanny oneshot - AUs
by rollingbell
Summary: A request fic of Ondanny au
1. Chapter 1

Ghost and living person au

I dunno how this would turn out but it works in sims 3 sooo

As Danny walked into his new house which was very cheap by the way it was sold Arin and barry helped Danny move into the new home. It had a sense of old theme to it which Danny bought it in the first place " God Dan this place is huge " barry said admiring the way it looked as Danny helped Arin carry in the tv before setting it down in the living room.

" yeah that's what I bought it barry " Danny said laughing at his friend.

" why do you think the price went down? " Arin asked looking at the house from upstairs.

" I dunno man the guy who sold it to me told me that something happened but he can't remember what it was " Danny explained.

" maybe someone died in here " Arin suggested.

" really? Huh? " Danny thought but the thought then escaped as he helped barry with the bedroom stuff as they decorated his bedroom.

Danny had everything done he waved off barry and Arin, he wondered to the living room connected one of his consoles started to play a game.

As he played he didn't take notice to the being watching him from behind, a very scared ghost came from the basement and wondered from behind as he watched Danny enjoy playing his game.

The ghost tried to take a good look at him but got scared and flew away as soon as Danny turned his head.

Danny shrugged as he turned back to the game.

The ghost came back and watched him for a bit until Danny got tried and turned the TV off to head upstairs, the ghost flew upstairs slightly as he caught Danny getting changed. The ghost blushed he flew away he couldn't believe that he was hot that never happened before.

Danny got into bed he fell asleep fast, the ghost came back to take a good look at Danny as he floated down to his face, he blushed again as he moved a bit of hair away from his face to let his sleep better.

Danny turned in his sleep slowly opened his eyes to see the ghost " Wha! What.. Ow " Danny had freaked out and fallen out of bed. As he stands up the ghost freaked out and flew away, Danny looked up and took a flash light as he ran after the strange being " hey wait! " he called.

Danny ran after the strange being as he shines his light on him from what he learned from a few horror games. He then found the ghost crying on the floor his head was hidden in his hands as he curled himself up.

Danny didn't know what to do at this point he didn't know that ghosts were real, as he looked down to the ghost he kneeled down to him " hey you what are you doing in my house? " he asked setting the flashlight down.

The ghost looked up slightly at Danny " I... I've always been here but no one.l, has taken notice of .. Me ..not till now " he explained as he cried.

Danny found himself blushing at the ghost as he found him rather cute which was weird for him.

" so.. How did you die? " he asked.

" I was murdered by my ex she killed me now I'm stuck here " he said crying.

" I'm sorry dude .. I am .. I'm just confused why are you still here " Danny asked.

" I dunno ... I'm just stuck .. I don't know what to do " he said.

Danny found himself reaching his hand out to him as he could touch him slightly which was weird since he was so cold.

" what's your name? " Danny asked.

The ghost looked up at Danny " l-leon .. My name is leon " he said remembering his name for that moment " well leon my name is Danny " he said smiling at him.

" I guess I don't have to feel lonely anymore in this big house with you here " he said smiling again at leon who blushed again at him.

Leon finds himself smiling back at Danny as they both stand up " nice to meet you by the way leon it's nice to meet someone new Im glad it's you ".

The two smiled and went back to sleep as they lived the rest of the days in the house together


	2. Chapter 2

" Danny "

The two kissed in the grump room as Danny wrapped his arms around Leon kissing gently ignoring his name being called from behind him.

Leon blushed as they were being watched but gasped as Danny kissed him and almost bit his lip from it.

" Danny come on! " Arin called to his friend as he grabbed his shoulder.

Danny turned around rather annoyed at him " what I'm trying to enjoy my time with my boyfriend? ".

Arin sighed he didn't like leon for the fact he was a demon and it was a taboo for a human and a demon to be in love.

" just because leon is a little different doesn't mean you have to be a dick over it " Danny said.

Leon clinged to Danny " Danny don't his your friend " he said as Arin glared at leon causing him to hide into Danny.

Danny picked leon up " ! Danny! " he gasped as he wrapped his arms around Dannys neck " fine me and leon will go somewhere where we are welcomed " he said leaving the grump room and heading to his car.

" Arin you need to stop being so rude to leon they love each other " suzy said flicking Arins nose " I know I just don't want him to hurt Danny that's all " he said " you know what the media say " he said.

" yes and they make up half of the stuff so leave the two be " she said.

As Danny and leon went to their room Danny set leon down onto the living room sofa as he kisses him roughly.

" come on leon where that sexy tail of yours " he asks.

Leon blushes as he makes his demon features appear causing danny to growl into Leon's ear " that's better " he whispers as he plays with Leon's tail stroking it as he climbs on his boyfriend and strokes his chest.

Leon whimpers before looking down " danny what if Arin is right? What if.. Like I do hurt you and I... I don't know what I'll do " he says worried.

Danny kisses him " don't worry we will find a way for you to be human again.. For now I'm going to enjoy you " he says lifting up Leon's shirt and licking his chest as he takes off Leon's shirt and jeans.

Danny nibbles at Leon's neck leaving marks all over him as danny outs his hands down Leon's pants strokes him gently causing Leon's face to turn red and hot as he wraps his arms around his neck blushing hard for him.

" good little demon " danny purrs as he strokes Leon's tail outs it down his own pants as he smiles down at leon who gasps back at him as he bucks his hips as danny rubs him faster.

" ah! Danny " leon moans as danny rubs the tip of him causing him to cum in his hands.

Danny growled into leon " such a bad little demon " he purrs as he takes off his own jeans and shoves his cock into Leon's face " be a good demon and suck me " he coos as leon sits up blushing.

He reposition himself and licking at Dannys cock as he sucks the tip lightly before going in further, danny moves his hips for leon " mmm good demon " he says stroking Leon's horns as he sucks him off.

Danny thrusts himself into leon and gets to a point where he cums into Leon's mouth leaving leon to swallow him and have half shut eyes lids as he looks up to him " I don't care what Arins says about us " danny says kissing leon.

" your my little demon ".


	3. Chapter 3

You can't protect me au Ondanny

As leon held onto himself from Danny as his demon featured appeared around him he got scared and turned himself away from him, Danny tried to reach out to him.

" no Danny! Please I don't want to hurt you " Leon said.

He looked scared himself as he started to shake, Danny looked down as he tried to think about how he could help or maybe protect Leon from his boss satan.

" maybe I can help you leon? I have friends that can protect you from him .. Come on leon I love you I want to help you " Danny pleaded when he tried to hold Leon to him but leon shook him off scared.

" no leon he'll kill you and your friends I can't have that happened I have to do this myself " he said almost crying.

Danny grabbed Leon's shoulders as he clinged to him " I can protect you and I will I won't have satan treat you so badly he almost killed you last time you did a job for him " he said hugging him.

" I'm sorry Danny but you .. Can't.. You can't protect me ".


	4. Chapter 4

One night stand Ondanny au

It was at a nightclub where leon went to a night club to just have a drink he was getting stared at by a few girls, they tried to talk to him but he did try to talk back but was far too nervous.

Leon was a little angel which only a hand full of people knew about, he had normal powers like a angel had having children was one of them but only when his body choose to do this even if it wasn't his choice.

Leon just sat there drinking slightly he looked to his watch as he saw it was almost 9 pm. He stood up for a moment before leaving for the local comedy club where he sat near the front to watch the groups that were on, one came on which he loved to watch that was Ninja Sex Party.

Leon enjoyed watching the lead singer Danny sexbang jump around on stage singing most of there songs, leon caught Dannys eye contact at one point causing Danny to wink at him making Leon's face red as he smiled lightly.

After the show leon got up but was stopped by someone, as he looked up he found that Danny had stopped him.

Danny gave him one of his flirty smiles as he looked down to leon " Why hello there " he said.

Leon blushed as he looked up to Danny waving slightly " May I ask who you are and why Im so attractive to you? " he asked.

Leon flushed red at Danny " Im ... My name is Leon .. Oh um ... Your um .. Sex.. Banging " leon said trying to make a joke out of it which made Danny smile at him.

" That was a weird line but cute "

Danny took Leon chin " Wanna go back to yours? " he asked.

Leon then looked to him wide eyed " Why.. I mean yes of coruse I mean .. Err why me.. There are other girls who may want you more.. I mean not like I want to be with you.. No I mean ohh " Leon rambled as Danny smiled softly at him.

" Because I've seen you around here a lot coming to every show I put on and it's sweet .. Also your a real cutie when you sing along as well Leon " he said smiling at him.

" plus I've always wanted to get to know you more, you little angel you " he said smirking.

Leon smiles as he leads Danny to his car as they leave for Leon's place, Danny puts his stuff in Leon's boot as they drive Danny asks leon how he found out about ninja sex party.

" oh um I first ended up following you through Skyhill gigs then you kinda stopped and I got a bit worried then you turned up again with ninja sex party and so I went on from there really " Leon explained.

" that long huh? Awesome I thought you looked familiar " Danny said.

Leon blushed again as they made it to his house where Danny got his stuff and headed in " woah cool dude you live here by yourself " Danny asked.

Leon nodded.

Danny then put down his stuff as he got changed out of his kimono and into his normal clothes.

Danny smiled at leon as he strokes his hip " why don't we have a bit of fun huh leon? " he asked.

Leon looked to him and smiled " alright " he said as Danny smiles picks up Leon.

Leon pointed out where his bedroom was as Danny went up and put leon down.

Danny climbed on top of leon as he smiled down at him " I always wondered what it'd be like to do this with you " he said palming Leon's jeans.

Danny kissed leon as he climbs on top of him as he stroking leon under his jeans as he pulled them down off him.

" your so cute " he said kissing him before traveling down his body when he played with him a bit more.

Danny pulled his jeans off and pants as he strokes leon further, " such a cutie " he said kissing his ear.

Danny rubs off leon as he turned him so his ass was against his cock as he rubbed him off more.

Leon flushed red at Danny sticks his cock inside him causing leon to gasp at Danny.

Leon bit his lip as Danny thrusted inside of him, Danny held onto Leon's hips as he thrusted further into him.

Leon cummed into Danny's hand, Danny licked it up " you taste nice leon " he says into his ear as he thrusted harder into him hitting his sweet spot.

Leon whimpered as Danny hit him hard as he moaned out loudly, Danny thrusted once more into leon before cumming inside of him. He pulled out and flopped next to him and held leon close to him " your so nice to be in " he teased.

Leon fell asleep from the excitement.

The next day leon woke up feeling sick as he rushed to the bathroom, as he threw up leon realised what happened " oh god.. "


End file.
